thebrisbanekidfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryder's lost Mother
Plot Sam & Zuma have moved everything of their own in to their new huge house. While Ryder is over at his porch in the lookout, a lady walks inside the lookout and up the elevator. She approaches Ryder. Ryder doesn't recognize her at first but after a while, he seems to remember her. Ryder reminded her that she abandoned him in 2008. She apologized because she knew it was not right to leave him. Because she lost her husband in 2007, she was lost in her mind but had decided to come over and see Ryder after 10 years and notices that Ryder is much older than when she had last seen him. Ryder and his mom decided to reconnect with each other. As soon as Ryder announced to her that he has six pups and made a team named Paw Patrol Team, she wanted to know if all six lived at the lookout. Only five of them did as one of them left to live with Sam. *more info coming soon* Transcript Sam: Well, that's everything in our huge house. Zuma: Yep. Even I got everything that belongs to me in this house too. Sam: This is going to be a great chapter in life. Zuma: I know, Sam. This is going to be pawsome. Video fades to Ryder watching the pups on his porch at the top of the lookout. Ryder: Those good pups. All around here, except Zuma. I miss him a lot. He'll be fine with Sam. *elevator takes a woman up to the control room* Ryder: I wonder who that is? Probably my imagination, I guess. *woman proceeds towards Ryder* *Ryder sees a shadow behind him and he turns around* Ryder: Uh, can I help you? Ryder's mom: Yep, I have finally found you. You must be my son named Ryder. Ryder: I don't really recognize you. Ryder's mom: I'm your mom, Ryder. Ryder: It's been 10 years since we've last seen each other. Ryder's mom: I know. I wasn't in the right state of mind when I left you in 2008. Your dad died in 2007, Ryder. Ryder: I know, Mom. I thought we'd never see each other again. Ryder's Mom: I was thinking about you from time to time. Ryder: And here you are 10 years later. Video fades to Ryder and his mom sitting under an umbrella at the top of the lookout. Ryder's Mom: It's good to see you were able to live inside a funny looking building. What is it? The Seattle needle? Ryder: Nope. It's the Adventure Bay lookout. My co-worker used to stay here for a month then he moved out and now lives in the town center of Adventure Bay. Ryder's mom: Really? How many pups live here with you? Ryder: 6. But now it's 5, one of them went to live with Sam. Ryder's mom: And which one of the pups had gone to live with this Sam you know of? Ryder: Zuma. Video fades to Sam & Zuma laying down in bed together. Sam: Well, Zuma. This is definitely it. We've upgraded from a pup house to a really big house. Zuma: I love our big house. What about you, Sam? Sam: Yep. I love our big house too. Rubble Construction did a really great job building it. Zuma: Sad you didn't tell me about it. Sam: Yeah I know, Zuma. I just decided that this was the perfect time to leave. Zuma: I don't want you to leave. Sam: I did say I was leaving but I didn't say if I was leaving Adventure Bay, Zuma. Zuma: As long as you don't leave Adventure Bay, I'll understand. Sam: I know, Zuma. Sam's phone rings. Sam: Hello, this is Sam. Ryder appears on screen next to Sam. Sam: Ryder, what is it? Ryder: I found my mom. Sam: Zuma and I will be right over. Zuma: Where are we going dude? Sam: Ryder has a visitor at the lookout and he wants to see this new visitor. Zuma: Let's dive in. Sam and Zuma proceed to the lookout. Sam proceeds up the elevator with Zuma and then both proceed to the upper floor veranda. Ryder: Zuma and Sam, I want you to meet my mom. Ryder's mom: Hi there. Sam: Hello ma'am. Zuma: Wait let me get this straight, you are Ryder's mom? Ryder's mom: Yes, little pup. I am. Ryder: She came all the way here to find me. Ryder's mom: Yes. I'm not sure if he told you but I abandoned him back in 2008. I forgot all about him and I was lost but when I finally returned to my shack in 2011, he was already gone. I was waiting for the next seven years for him to return but he never did. Ryder: It was because I was here in Adventure Bay the whole time. Ryder's mom: When I heard about Ryder on the news in 2014 for something I don't know about and in 2017 when he began his job at PawPatrolFan International Studio, I eventually found his home which was this funny Seattle-looking tower which Ryder calls The Lookout. Sam: Yes this is Ryder's lookout. He moved here at the start of April 2010. Ryder: That's right because I had some pups with me and Chase and I decided to start a team of rescue pups. Chase and I settled with the name Paw Patrol. Sam: So, Paw Patrol started in 2010. Cool, I never knew that. Ryder: The only two that know this is Chase and Marshall. Zuma: Wait dude. I never knew about this? Ryder: Sorry Zuma. You never knew about this because you joined the team in 2011. Rocky, Rubble and Skye don't even know either as they all joined after Paw Patrol was created. Zuma: Now I don't feel sad about not knowing the origin of the team. Sam: It was nice to meet you, ma'am. Ryder: Mom, Zuma and Sam are part of Paw Patrol Team and these two don't live here. Zuma is my pup and Sam is my co-worker. Ryder's mom: Now I've met Sam and all your pups, Ryder. Ryder: Are you going to live here? Ryder's mom: I will be living in Adventure Bay but not here. Last month, I got myself a house in Adventure Bay. Ryder: Where is it located? Ryder's mom: Right over there (pointing to the house near City Hall) Ryder: Over there? Ryder's mom: Yes. I got that house last month. Ryder: Didn't notice that house didn't exist. Wait a minute, I see something on top of it. Ryder gets his puppad out and zooms in to the house that has a Rubble Construction sticker logo on it. Ryder: That house was built by Rubble Construction. Ryder's mom: Didn't look like that when I got it last month. You did mention you had a construction pup in your team. Maybe he built that with his construction friends? Sam: Yes. Rubble has a construction team I originally planned with Aspen's Kingdom. Ryder: I have to break it to you, mom. Yes, Rubble is a construction pup and he did live here. Just recently, he left the team to continue with his construction company. I'm hoping he'll return to the team soon. Ryder's mom: You just let me know when he returns. Ryder: Certainly. Ryder's mom: I'm going home now so I'll see you later. Ryder: See you later. Ryder's mother leaves. Sam: I'm going home too. You coming, Zuma? Sam and Zuma leave the lookout and drive back to the huge house. Ryder looks down at the pups *video fades to black* Characters Pups in this episode: * Chase * Marshall * Rocky * Rubble * Zuma * Skye People in this episode: * Ryder * Sam * Ryder's mom